Tu vois, Seiya
by Ardell
Summary: Le point de vue du premier adversaire de Seiya.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Tu vois, Seiya

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Tu vois, Seiya**

Tu vois, Seiya, j'ai toujours été un enfant plus grand que les autres. Or, il n'est jamais très bon de se faire remarquer. Si j'avais eu une famille, celle-ci aurait pu me protéger. Mais, orphelin, je ne pus compter que sur moi-même. Hors de question que je devienne une cible. Je faisais de mon mieux pour être celui qui intimide, plutôt que celui qu'on intimide.

Ayant grandi à Rodorio, je connaissais évidemment le Sanctuaire, et ces histoires de Chevaliers pouvant déchirer le ciel d'un coup de poing ou fendre la terre d'un coup de pied, me faisaient rêver. Très vite, je caressais l'espoir d'en devenir un moi aussi.

Seulement, pour beaucoup d'appelés, peu d'élus. Cela commença par devoir soulever un lourd poids en fonte. Personnellement, je m'étais déjà entraîné avant de tenter ma chance : pompes et soulever de poids. Aussi étais-je déjà un peu musclé. Je m'avançais vers la masse, sûr de moi. J'allais leur montrer !

Mon sourire se figea lorsque je pris conscience de la lourdeur de l'objet. Tiens donc, apparemment c'était plus dur que prévu... Je n'allais pas m'arrêter là. Je tendis tous mes muscles, encore et encore... Un gémissement m'échappa et je... je réussis ! Je parvins à soulever le poids de trente centimètres environ. Ce n'était rien. C'était tout. Car autour de moi les autres candidats s'éreintaient pour un résultat nul. Ah non, ce type avait réussi, lui aussi. On nous ordonna de nous battre l'un contre l'autre. Mon adversaire était musclé, comme moi, seulement il n'avait pas ma rage, mon désir de gagner. Ce poste d'apprentis Saint, je le voulais plus que tout. Je voulais être le plus fort. Quand vous étiez le plus fort, rien ni personne ne pouvait vous résister.

Le combat fut bref. Je l'ai dit, l'autre n'avait pas ma motivation. Il se retrouva à terre à pisser le sang.

Quant à moi, je me sentais heureux et fier. Jusqu'à ce que je la vois s'avancer. Une tenue de Chevalier, des cheveux émeraude et un masque mystérieux sur le visage. Elle prétendit qu'elle serait mon maître. Pardon ? Moi, l'élève d'une femme ? Ah il ferait beau voir ! J'avais réglé son compte à l'autre type, c'était sûr, je ne ferai qu'une bouchée d'elle.

Je n'eus pas le temps de ricaner longtemps. Brusquement je me retrouvais projeté en arrière, sur plusieurs mètres. Avec une grosse douleur au niveau du torse. Comment avait-elle fait ça, je ne l'avais même pas vue bouger ! Elle me demanda si j'avais l'intention de rester à terre ou si j'allais me décider à la suivre.

Je l'ai suivie. Et je ne l'ai jamais regretté.

Bien sûr l'entraînement était très dur. A côté des masses que je devais soulever à présent, celui de l'examen passait pour un poids plume ! En plus je devais les soulever avec la force de mon cou, alors que j'étais suspendu la tête en bas. Il m'a fallu du temps avant d'en arriver là. Heureusement, j'avais un bon professeur. Elle était très sévère et ne me laissait rien passer, néanmoins je pouvais voir qu'avec elle, j'apprenais. Bientôt je devins encore plus musclé, et avec ma taille de géant, j'étais de ceux qu'il valait mieux ne pas importuner.

Lorsque je ne m'entraînais pas, j'en profitais pour observer mon maître. Je la voyais se battre et toujours elle était victorieuse. Ses coups étaient plus puissants que ceux des hommes qu'elle combattait et je voyais ceux-ci mordre la poussière. Ah il était loin le temps où je la sous-estimais, croyant qu'une femme n'avait pas sa place parmi la Chevalerie d'Athéna ! Elle était tellement forte... Mais, malgré sa force, elle conservait sa silhouette féminine. Oh ne te méprends pas, je ne songeais pas à elle de cette façon-là. Jamais je n'aurais osé. Seulement le contraste entre sa puissance et son physique de femme me faisait penser qu'elle devait, qu'elle _était_ un Chevalier parmi les plus forts.

Tu vois, Seiya, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'un Saint de cette valeur me prendrait comme élève et accepterait de m'enseigner l'art du combat. À moi la grosse brute. J'avais beau gagner en robustesse, allant toujours plus loin dans l'entraînement, cette femme me surpasserait toujours. Et quoi de plus normal, elle était mon maître !

Vint le temps où elle me jugea prêt à disputer mon premier vrai combat. Mon adversaire était un autre apprenti, élève d'un autre Chevalier. Il ne se battait pas mal, mais j'avais pour moi mes muscles hypertrophiés. Mon maître regardait, je devais marquer le coup, lui prouver que j'étais impitoyable, que je n'étais pas un faible. Le fait d'avoir gagné le combat ne me suffisait pas. Et je décapitai mon concurrent, à mains nues. Je lui arrachais la tête. Ce genre de dénouement allait devenir monnaie courante à chacun de mes combats. J'acquis bientôt la réputation de quelqu'un de très fort et de féroce.

Parallèlement, plus je progressais, et plus j'admirais mon maître. Je la trouvais de plus en plus belle, et de plus en plus puissante. J'ai dit tout à l'heure que je ne pensais pas à elle de cette façon. Ce n'était plus le cas. Mon cœur battait plus vite à sa vue. Cependant, jamais je n'aurais osé ne serait-ce qu'imaginer quoi que ce soit d'intime avec elle. J'avais bien trop de respect. Et au-delà de la seule beauté physique, ce que je voyais surtout, c'était la formidable femme-Chevalier qu'elle était. C'était grâce à elle que j'en étais arrivé là, grâce à elle que je vainquais mes adversaires à tous les coups.

Tu vois, Seiya, cette femme, je lui devais tout et j'étais prêt à lui vouer ma reconnaissance éternelle.

Il restait un combat, un seul, entre moi et la Cloth de Pégase. J'avais battu, déchiqueté tous mes concurrents. Lorsque je te vis, je souris. Quoi, c'était ça, mon dernier adversaire ? C'était une plaisanterie ! Le combat n'allait pas durer longtemps, j'en ferai de la chair à pâté de ce minus ! Comme prévu, j'eus vite l'avantage et je m'apprêtais à te trancher l'oreille... pour commencer.

Comment... comment était-ce possible ? Ce n'était pas ton oreille qui était tranchée mais la mienne ! Je t'entendis parler de ressentir le cosmos, puis je te vis faire ces signes avec tes poings. Un instant plus tard, j'étais à terre. Terrassé. Moi, si grand, si fort... Vaincu par un morveux.

Je ne me sentis plus de honte. Qu'allait- _elle_ penser de moi ? Mortifié, je n'osais la regarder.

Je ne pus jamais devenir Saint. Je ne pus jamais montrer de quoi j'étais vraiment capable. Et toutes ces heures qu'elle avait passées à m'entraîner ! Elle m'avait consacré son temps pour rien. Quant à moi je restais une créature bâtarde, un peu plus qu'un apprenti mais pas un Chevalier non plus. Lorsque je voyais les autres Saints, j'éprouvais un amer sentiment d'injustice et d'inachevé. C'était comme si mon rêve m'avait éclaté à la figure, brisant tous mes projets. Sans armure, j'étais quoi, moi ?

Je restais auprès d'elle. Fidèle comme un chien. Je croyais qu'elle me rejetterait après ma défaite, mais non. Elle me permit de rester à ses côtés. Je poursuivis mon entraînement, bien que ce soit trop tard. C'était tout ce que je savais faire...

Un jour, le Chevalier du Lion apparut avec le corps de mon maître dans ses bras. En la voyant sans connaissance, je fus paniqué. Qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état ? Aiolia m'expliqua vaguement qu'il y avait eu une altercation avec toi et qu'elle s'était pris un mauvais coup.

Ainsi, ça ne te suffisait pas de m'avoir enlevé mon rêve, de m'avoir humilié publiquement ! Il avait fallu qu'à cause de toi, celle que j'admirais et pour qui mon cœur battait, soit blessée. Et comment était-ce arrivé d'ailleurs ? Je la ramenais à sa cabane, la couchais dans le lit, et restais là, à attendre qu'elle se réveille. Ce ne fut pas pour tout de suite. D'abord, elle délira, en proie à la fièvre. Dans ses propos incohérents, je devinais ton nom. Ces paroles décousues et fiévreuses m'apprirent une vérité qui me terrassa.

Elle, amoureuse de toi ! De toi le sale mioche qui avait tout cassé pour moi. A cause de qui je me retrouvais entre deux sans savoir ce que j'étais vraiment. Je savais bien que je n'avais pas l'ombre d'une chance avec elle, et pour tout dire, tout ce que je désirais, c'était vivre à ses côtés, pouvoir la voir tous les jours, de loin s'il le fallait. Aussi j'aurais compris qu'elle s'éprenne d'un autre. Mais toi ! J'avais une raison de plus de te détester. Déçu et furieux, je ne montrais pourtant rien et fis de mon mieux pour la soigner.

Plus tard, alors que je me trouvais à Rodorio, j'entendis des gardes parler de ces rebelles qui avaient investi le Sanctuaire. Ces fous s'étaient lancés à l'assaut des douze Maisons ! Eux, des Chevaliers de Bronze ! Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'appris qu'ils étaient arrivés au Temple du Lion !

J'avais entendu des rumeurs au sujet de ce Saint d'Or. On disait que son comportement avait changé, qu'il était plus dur, impitoyable. Qu'il était loin le temps où il se portait au secours de Marin de l'Aigle quand mon maître la malmenait !

Si c'était bien ce que je pensais, alors tu n'avais aucune chance. La fureur destructrice d'Aiolia ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'il aurait éliminé son adversaire.

Je rentrais à la cabane. Quand elle apprit que l'élu de son cœur avait atteint la Maison du Lion, elle fut d'abord soulagée. En voyant ce soulagement, en constatant avec quel espoir elle parlait de toi, j'eus l'impression qu'un trou se creusait dans ma poitrine. Et que mon muscle cardiaque était tombé dans ce trou béant. Ma tête bourdonnait, j'avais du mal à voir. Dans mon esprit tourbillonnaient des images de toi réussissant à me battre, de toi m'humiliant aux yeux de celle que je respectais le plus.

Et elle, elle... Elle t'aimait. Oubliées toutes ces heures que j'avais passées à la soigner, oublié mon dévouement ! Je ne comptais plus, il n'y avait que toi. Toi ! Toi !

Ah comme je te haïssais ! Comme j'aurais aimé te broyer entre mes mains...

Mais il y avait une chose que je savais. Si tu venais à disparaître, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. L'idée de son chagrin m'était insupportable. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vive ça. Je ne voulais pas de ses larmes.

Puisque je n'avais jamais eu la moindre chance avec elle, que je puisse au moins faire quelque chose pour son bonheur.

Résolu, je la frappai pour l'étourdir et la recouchai sur le lit. Puis je pris le chemin des douze Maisons.

Je vis cette jeune fille qui gisait au pied des marches. Il paraissait qu'elle se se faisait passer pour Athéna. Cela m'était, je l'avoue, totalement indifférent. Si toi tu tentais tout pour sauver ce que tu prenais pour une divinité, j'avais, quant à moi un autre but. Rendre le sourire à celle que j'aimais. Cette fille allongée là ne m'intéressait pas et je me dirigeais vers le premier Temple. Je rencontrais les Saints du Bélier et du Taureau. Après une discussion et bien des efforts, je parvins à les convaincre de me laisser passer. Sans doute avaient-ils senti ma détermination. Ils m'apprirent même l'existence d'un passage secret permettant de rejoindre au plus vite la cinquième Maison.

Car j'étais déterminé à agir. Je devais faire ce qui devait être fait.

Je courus dans le boyau obscur, de toute la vitesse dont était capable un non Chevalier comme moi. Arrivé près du Temple du Lion, je sortis du passage et croisais Andromède et le Dragon, tes comparses. Ah non, ils n'allaient pas me gêner ! Je mis toute ma force, ma rage, ma hargne, dans mes coups. Jamais encore je ne m'étais battu avec tant d'acharnement. Personne ne m'empêcherait d'agir selon mon idée. Je parvins à les envoyer au loin, les sonnant pour quelques minutes.

Je pénétrais enfin dans la Maison du Lion. Je vis tout de suite à ses yeux écarlates qu'il était bel et bien sous emprise. Toi, Seiya, tu avais l'air très mal en point. En te voyant mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je mourrais d'envie de t'envoyer un coup, le coup de grâce.

Je me retins. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu. Oui tu allais vivre, maudit !

Et la femme que je chérissais plus que tout allait retrouver le sourire. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Parce que tu vois, Seiya, à chacun sa déesse.


End file.
